


Strange and Unusual

by Pizzzazlut



Series: Huxloween 2020 Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Human Kylo, Huxloween 2020, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, hux is a hungry growing hundred year old boy, vampire hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Kylo didn’t know what he was seeing until his brain decided to kick into gear. He watched as unnaturally bright green eyes peered up at him from his crouched position on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth, a blood bag was torn and spilling all over his hands onto the floor. His red hair stood out against his frighteningly pale skin. His teeth...no, his fangs were dripping-"Or Nurse Kylo Ren sees something he's never seen before and he isn't ready.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Strange and Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here's another short fic I originally posted on twitter. The Huxloween prompt was for Day 9: Vampires.  
> My love for Vampire!Hux has no limits <3  
> Just in case, TW for blood/blood bags.

Kylo stifles a yawn as he makes his way through the cold, sterile hospital hallway, feeling the energy that thrummed through his veins earlier begin to ebb away. A single-vehicle car accident.

Four patients. Two deaths.

It’s been six years since he became an RN, but the deaths never got easier. Kylo balled his hands into fists as he steadied his breathing, counting his footsteps as he made his way to retrieve blood bags needed for a blood transfusion. Kylo had never done this himself before, but he needed a moment to breathe. The patients were so young, just a couple of kids.

It always hurt the most when they were young.

Kylo opened the door that led into the huge room that seemed like an enormous walk-in refrigerator, confused that there was no one there to check him in. He waited, perhaps the person had stepped out to go to the restroom. Kylo waited until he heard a noise coming from the back of the room. Kylo felt the hair on his neck stand up and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold air, hearing the low growl that sounded too animalistic to be human. He inched forward slowly, squaring his shoulders as he walked because the growling became louder, more desperate followed by loud slurping sounds that were similar to...

Kylo stood still, shocked.

He didn’t know what he was seeing until his brain decided to kick into gear. He watched as unnaturally bright green eyes peered up at him from his crouched position on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth, a blood bag was torn and spilling all over his hands onto the floor. His red hair stood out against his frighteningly pale skin. His teeth...no, his fangs were dripping-

“What the fuck? What the fuck?” Kylo had never been eloquent.  
The man stood slowly, putting a hand in front of him as if to placate Kylo. “Don’t move. I don’t want to hurt you.” He brought the blood bag back up to his mouth, drinking as he stared at Kylo. Kylo felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, watching in horror as the other man let his head fall back, dark red blood running down the length of his neck and into his shirt.

“I just need to eat,” he pleaded with Kylo, brow furrowing as he reaching for another bag. It’s all too surreal for Kylo as he watches him tear several bags open, hearing the moans he made as he feasted on more blood. The red hair that was perfectly slicked back is now falling over his eyes, and Kylo thinks he might be going insane because it almost looks like the color of his skin is coming back to something more human-like.  
Kylo has never been more confused.

Kylo doesn’t know how long he’s been standing, doesn’t know how many bags were torn open. But the other finally has his fill, wiping his chin as if that would do anything to fix how messy he was. He walks towards Kylo, that weak look in his eyes from before is gone.

He looks alive.

He looks beautiful.

“This will be our little secret, alright?” He smiled at Kylo, licking his fangs in a way that was frightening but made Kylo’s stomach flip. He stood too close, Kylo could smell the blood on him.

“Who- what are you?” Kylo asks. He can’t think.

“I’m nothing you should be afraid of,” he inhales as he leans in slightly, eyes flicking down to read the name on Kylo’s badge. “You smell delicious, Kylo.” His grin is too wide. His eyes too sharp.

“Where’s Mitaka?” Kylo finally remembered who was supposed to be here.

The other man tilted his head. “The skinny man who’s in charge? Oh, I ate him,” he said with another smile.  
Kylo panicked. He stepped away from the man, hitting a cart filled with medical supplies. He looked around wildly, trying to find Mitaka’s body, maybe he can save him-

A laugh that sounded too elegant, too carefree brings Kylo back to the moment, watching the bloodied man sigh contentedly. “I’m kidding. I knocked him out. He’s fine, heartbeat alive and well. He’s too...” he waves his hand as if that would explain anything to Kylo.

“I’ll make you a deal; I’ll clean up my mess and you let me come back to eat when I need to. No one gets hurt.”

“What the fuck kind of deal is that?” Kylo had to be losing his mind. This isn’t real.

“A deal that benefits me.” He said, too confident as he moved closer to Kylo. “Don’t be scared of me, baby.”

That makes Kylo react, pushing him away hard, hands covered in blood when he did.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry, you won’t have to call me Master or anything. Call me Hux.” Hux winked. Kylo knew /had/ to be a dream. He stood still as Hux tried to wipe the area clean, talking about things Kylo really didn’t care about. Kylo stood still as Hux walked towards the back exit, watched as Hux stopped and turned around to face him. “I meant what I said. Your blood smells absolutely divine.” A feral grin and then Hux was gone.

Kylo didn’t know how long he waited, but it was enough time for Mitaka to wake up and come to.

“What happened? Why am I on the floor?”

Kylo had a second to make a decision. It wasn’t as hard as he thought. “You slipped and fell. Don’t you remember?”

Kylo already knew the lie was going to haunt him forever.

* * *

**Come say hi @[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
